sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Baileywick's Day Off
"Baileywick's Day Off" is the ninth episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary Baileywick tries to celebrate his birthday with his brother, Nigel, but he can't get away from helping the children. With help from , Baileywick gets a wonderful day. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia * Baileywick (main story and flashback) Supporting characters: * James * Amber * Roland II * Miranda * Nigel (only appearance; main story and flashback) * Prince Zandar * Princess Hildegard * Jade * Ruby Hanshaw Villains: * None Other characters: * Violet * Suzette * Marcie * Rex (no lines) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle ** Sofia's bedroom *** Tree house (only appearance) *** Gazebo *** Kitchen Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Apples (main story and flashback) * Sorcerer's Swirl (first appearance; main story and flashback) * Nigel's pocket watch (only appearance) * Plaid cookies (only appearance) * Pink cookies (only appearance) * Fishing rods (first appearance) * Butterfly net (first appearance) Vehicles * Baileywick and Nigel's fishing boat (only appearance; flashback only) * Boat (only appearance) Cast Songs * "(You Can Always) Count On Baileywick" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Doug Cooney * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as , Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Zach Callison as , Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Jeffrey Tambor as Nigel, Isabella Acres as Jade, Diamond White as Ruby, Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard, Karan Brar as Prince Zandar, Wyatt Griswold as Young Baileywick, Sage Ryan as Young Nigel * Additional Voices: Jennifer Hale, Jeffrey Tambor * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Holly Forsyth, Larry Leker, Jill Colbert, Carin-Anne Greco, Regina Conroy, Larry Scholl * Color Stylist: Carol S. Berke * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Robert J. St. Pierre * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth, Brooks Campbell * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Carol S. Berke, Dee Farnsworth * Storyboard Revisions: Suzanne Hirota Burks, Angela Song Mueller, Cathy Jones * Timing Directors: Woody Yocum, Connor Flynn, Mircea Kyle Mantta * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Sunwoo Entertainment * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Joe Molinari * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: Leo Riley, Jessie Slipchinsky * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Secretary: Mallory Hara * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * This episode was included on the Sofia the First: Holiday in Enchancia DVD on November 4, 2014. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Episodes